


Why, Gryffindor? (remus lupin x reader) on haitus

by happygirl_132007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Light Angst, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin deserves the world, Requited Love, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygirl_132007/pseuds/happygirl_132007
Summary: Y/N Malfoy is the pride and joy of the Malfoy family.Wait no.The -little sister- of the pride and joy of the Malfoy family, who is her older brother Lucius.If that wasn’t enough her worst fear comes alive when she sorted into Gryffindor of all houses.Could things get any worse?This continues over a few years going starting with the first year of course. Btw the reader is bisexual because we stan representation in this house. This is my first ever fanfic so if you could leave feedback I would love that! Whole story is kinda based off Line Without a Hook because it’s a vibe but yeah.I update whenever I finish the next chapter 😘
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Yr 1 pt 1 GRYFFINDOR!!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
She didn’t know how she felt about being a Malfoy. To every other person she knew they were an amazing pure blood family that should be respected and imitated. 

While on the other hand she’s heard whispers at how her family was blood prejudice, and were intolerant and therefore shouldn’t be tolerated. 

Despite her heritage, she didn’t even really look like. Malfoy to some, and to others she looked exactly like all of them, but no one could deny that they all had the same look in their eyes. That prideful spark. 

No matter how she felt, the pride and joy of the Malfoy. family. 

Wait, no.

The little sister of the pride and joy of the Malfoy family, was the reputation she brought into Hogwarts her first year. 

She tried to smile at the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, but was only met with forced ones. 

Heck some of the Gryffindor’s just glared.

“She’s bound to be a Slytherin!”

“If she’s anything like her brother we should stay away from her.”

“One Malfoy was enough! Since when is there another?” 

The only table that seemed happy at her appearance when she walked into the Great Hall was the Slytherin table.

Particularly, her blond almost white haired brother, Lucius. 

He was a sixth year prefect, and everyone believed he was well in his way to becoming Head Boy.

As for Y/N, they thought she’d be lucky to even be considered for the prefect position, let alone Head Girl when her time came. 

She quickly separated from the group of first years and rushed over to her brother, “Luci, what if I’m not a Slytherin?” 

He smiled wider than before, “I’m sure you will be! You’re the most Slytherin girl I know.”

She was about to leave but he grabbed her shoulder, “But just a word of advice. Don’t get Gryffindor, or I’m sure you’ll be disowned.” 

Y/N looked to see if he was joking but he just continued smiling. She nodded and rejoined the other first years.

Maybe it was implied or was supposed to be a joke. Her family would never disown her would they? Problem was she was sure they might. And if so Luci would never let them would he?

“Would he?” She repeated to herself. 

“You got this, Wixi!” He yelled at her and clapped. 

Y/N gave him a look for calling her Wixi. That was his nickname for her and she didn’t need everyone catching on and deciding to call her that too. But later smiled to herself. 

Of course he wouldn’t let them.

“Y/N Malfoy!” Her name was finally called.

The viscous uproar from the Slytherin table was almost practically deafening. She hadn't even been sorted yet but everyone was convinced she’d be a Slytherin, which of course she was.

She had to be. 

She made her way up to the Sorting Hat, and it was placed on her head. 

“Hmmm you want to be a Slytherin don’t you?” Y/N jumped as the hat spoke to her.

“Are you sure Slytherin would be the best fit for you?” The hat questioned.

“I’m s-sure of it,” he thought was shaky.

“I’m sure of it!” she thought it more clearly this time.

“I think you’d be a good fit Gryffindor, maybe even Ravenclaw!”

“If not Slytherin, then Ravenclaw. Not Gryffindor, I can’t be a Gryffindor,” Y/N panicked.

“Why don’t you want to be a Gryffindor?”

“I don’t think I’d be a good fit for it.”

The hat chuckled, “We both know that’s not true.”

“Well, I can’t be Gryffindor because my family would kill me, but maybe that’d be better than living as a Gryffindor.” 

“You would really thrive in Gryffindor, you know. Bravery and Determination describe you perfectly.” 

“Wait-!” 

No sooner did she think it than the Hat shouted out, “GRYFFINDOR!” 

Y/N froze.

The screams coming from the Gryffindor table filled the hall. She was sure it was because they’d gotten a Malfoy. Not that they wanted her, they were just glad that the Slytherin’s didn’t get what they wanted. 

She could only imagine the hateful look he was giving her.

Like the look a person would give a murderer headed to jail.

In a way she did murder something. Her family’s good name was murdered, all because of her.

Not that she would even DARE to look at her brother. 

She headed over to the Gryffindor table and shook all the hands that were waved in her face unenthusiastically, as she questioned how she was going to fake her own death. 

“So you’re the family deviant too?!” 

She turned to see a boy with longish black hair, and a rebellious looking face.

“I guess,” she had a hard time admitting it to herself, but the words “You would really thrive in Gryffindor” replayed in her head. How could that be if she was literally going to become a family outcast because of it. 

“I’m Sirius by the way,” he held out his hand to shake.

Y/N quickly looked towards him, “Aren’t you a Black?”

Sirius rolled his eyes, “Sadly yes, but I decided that being a Slytherin wasn’t what I wanted so here I am.”

“You did that on purpose?!” Y/N was shocked, “I could never.”

“Well,” he paused, “Y/N was it? You’ve gotten lucky by being sorted into Gryffindor.” 

“My family is going to disown,” she whispered to herself.

“My family already plans on doing that.” 

“Wait!” She shot up, “so they’re actually going to do it.”

Sirius shrugged, “It’s fine with me really. I have my own plans.”

Y/N couldn’t fathom why someone like her or someone like Sirius would PURPOSEFULLY end up in Gryffindor.

“I’m going to be a total reject among all of my relatives!”

“Try that but with the whole world,” she heard a boy near her whisper. 

“That was rather loud Remus!”

The boy jumped and punched Sirius on the shoulder. 

“Well,” Another boy turned to her, “if you do become a total relative reject for being Gryffindor you’ll have successfully pulled a Sirius Black!” 

The boy and Sirius laughed with each other.

Y/N was officially uncomfortable, and that briefly distracted her from feeling sorry for herself.

“Just stick with us and you’ll be fine!” Sirius patted her on the back harder than Y/N would’ve liked but she nodded and quietly thanked him. 

At least she had a sort of, back up family.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	2. Yr 1 pt 2 Slytherin Party? Alexa play Black Parade

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N didn’t speak to her brother for the next few days, and for all she knew he wanted nothing to do with her. 

It was hard, for she always imagined enjoying her first few days of school with her brother showing her all of his favorite things but it was better for both of them. Neither of them needed her embarrassment. Her for being disappointed and him for being associated with it.

Y/N decided to start a habit of studying in the same corner of the common room, and one day she was approached by one of the boys she’d seen her first day. 

“Hey Y/N!” He smiled at her. 

She spread her lips is something that barely resembles a smile.

“I meant to tell you this sooner, but I’d forgotten. Anyways, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and of course me, James are planning on sneaking into a Slytherin party to mess with Sirius’s baby brother, Regulus,” he sighed then smiled, “you in?” 

Y/N froze. She hasn’t made any friends so far and had continued to enjoy her little pity party, but maybe she should go with them. But what would her brother think?

What would her brother think? 

“Yes, that sounds,” she thought for a moment, “wonderful!” 

His smile brightened, “Great! We’ll meet at your dorm when we’re planning on heading out!” 

He then disappeared to god knows where as Eliza immediately looked back down at her textbook, thinking she could atone for her sins by getting the best grades possible.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The day continued on, and Y/N’s was just full of studying and then she retired to read some books she’d brought with her. 

All that did was make her sad as her brother had bought them.

As soon as her mood began to worsen, she heard a loud bang against her door. 

Than another one.

She hurried out of her bed and opened the door only to be met with a rock to the face.

“What the heck?” She said as she held her nose. 

“Sorry!” 

She recognized the voice of Sirius Black. 

As she approached the staircase, she saw four boys standing at the bottom. Three of which she recognized as Sirius, James, Remus, and another shorter she didn’t know but was sure she’d seen hanging out with them. 

“Are you ready to go?” Sirius asked.

“Obviously not, James confronted her about it last minute,” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“Well go get dressed fast!” James waved her off. 

Still rubbing her nose she headed back into her dorm. 

She kept her pants the same, but pulled on a black sweater over her tank top, and made her hair look a bit more presentable, before she headed down the stairs. 

“How do you plan on getting in?” She asked. 

“Well,” James faltered.

“You didn’t tell her the plan?” Remus looked at James in shock. 

“What?” She looked at the back and forth between the two.

“What my idiotic friend here forget to metion,” he shot another glare at James, “is that you’re pretty crucial to our plan.”

She furrowed her brows as he continued. 

“We’re going to use you as bait so that they’ll leave the common room and hopefully leave the door open, so that while you’re distracting them we’ll slip in.”

“So I won’t actually have to go in?” Y/N sounded more enthusiastic when she realized she wouldn’t actually have to enter the party, than when she thought she’d have to. 

“Right,” Remus nodded, but looked confused at her enthusiasm. 

Y/N smiled, “Well when does it start?” She started off near the exit of the common room.

“It started about 30 minutes ago so we’ve got some time,” Remus caught up with her.

James appeared on her right, “But we’re getting a headstart. Don’t want them having too much fun now do we?” 

Y/N laughed as Remus rolled his eyes. 

She never learned that one boys name but she didn’t really care as they headed down to the Slytherin common room. 

“Y/N?” Sirius spoke up.

“What?”

“Do you have any dirt on your brother? You know Lucius, that we could use against him?”

Y/N was a bit shocked at the question and before she could answer Remus butted in. 

“Why are you like that?”

Sirius looked at him confused, “What do you mean? I was just asking a question!”

“Keep asking questions like that and you’ll scare the poor girl off! It’s only her first week for goodness sake!” Remus shook his head. 

James froze, “I heard someone coming! Everyone hide!” 

Y/N stuffed herself in a broom closet and Remus followed behind her. She didn’t know where Sirius, James, and that other boy had gone but that was the point of hiding wasn’t it. 

She didn’t notice what James had noticed till she heard the footsteps get nearer then stop.

“What do we do?” She whispered so quietly she was practically just mouthing the words. 

“We wait,” he mouthed back.

Eventually the footsteps passed, and they knew the coast was clear when Sirius opened the door. 

“Aw, did you guys kiss?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Really Sirius she’s literally 11!!” Remus pushed past a laughing Sirius and Y/N followed. 

“Ok now Y/N,” James bent down and put his hand on her shoulder, “we’ll wait here. Lead him out around here and scream when the coast is clear.”

“Isn’t that a bit suspicious?” She questioned.

James shrugged, “Not for little girls.”

Though she was offended at being called a little girl, Y/N nodded and started towards the door.

As she walked closer and closer the feeling of dread slowly began to grow a lump in her throat, and she felt heavy as she finally reached it.

How was she even sure that her brother was going to answer

Right after she knocked, she internally screamed.

What the hell was she doing?

But she didn’t have much more time to comprehend her decision anymore when the door suddenly swung open, and her first instinct was to hide.

She crouched down beside the door and held her breath, opening one eye to see who had answered the door. 

Surprisingly, it was her brother.

Despite her predicament she smiled to herself as she was glad to see him, but wasn’t sure he’d be so glad to see her. 

Regardless, she stood and tapped his shoulder.

“I've already disappointed him, no use in disappointing another group of people,” she thought to herself as her brother turned around to face her. 

“Y/N?”

She couldn’t read his expression but took a deep breath, and quickly grabbed his arm leading him, being sure he had no chance to close the door behind him.

Almost as suddenly as she’d pulled him away, she screamed to alert the boys to head into the party and acted as though she’d seen a spider. 

Not that she'd done all she was supposed to, she was now tasked in dealing with her brother. 

Y/N sighed, “Lucius, I’m-.”

But before she could finish her sentence her brother did something to her she was sure he’d never done before.

He gave her the biggest hug she’d ever received.

She couldn’t remember the last time that she’d been hugged.

“What’s this for?” She asked once he’d let go of her.

“That’s for comfort, as I’m sure mom and dad won’t be happy about this.”

She’d tried to push the thought of her parents finding out to the back of her head and cringed as it was brought to the forefront. 

“What am I going to do?” She said half to herself half to him.

“You don’t exactly have to do anything.”

She looked at him confused, “What do you mean?”

“As long as you still act Slytherin you should be fine. It’ll take a while but I’m sure mom and dad will accept you eventually.”

“But what will the other Gryffindors think of me?”

Lucius laughed a bit, “You don’t need to worry about what the Gryffindors think. They aren’t the one you’re looking to please now are they?” He looked down at her. 

Y/N vigorously shook her head, “Of course not!”

“Well then you should be fine with time,” he smiled at her.

It didn’t feel as warm as it usually did.

“I forgot to ask, what did you come here for?”

For a second, Y/N had forgotten herself why she’d come, but was rudely reminded when she heard screams from the Slytherin common room and four distinct laughs. 

She then saw them running off and hiding with a few confused Slytherins just missing them. 

Before her brother could react, she pulled him into another hug.

Half because she needed to make sure he didn’t go investigate and half because she liked the way hugs felt. 

“I just came here to see you,” she said her words half muffled.

She let go of him and smiled as innocently as she could.

Thankfully he bought it and smiled back.

“Wonderful, well now you Wixi should be off!” He motioned off. 

She gave him one last smile before running off around the corner and waiting. 

Once she was sure her brother was gone, she found the boys in their hiding spots.

“So what did you guys do?” she asked as they headed back to their tower. 

“Yes boys what did you do?”

Y/N froze.

She turned around to see her brother standing there.

Her face was riddled with guilt. She couldn’t work her way out of this one.

She couldn’t help but subtly try and hide behind the boys. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” James scoffed.

“I want to know what you think you’re doing with my sister!” His gaze turned to Y/N, “or more importantly what my sister is doing with you buffoons!”

Y/N felt herself crumbling at every word he said.

“I mean really, Y/N! You’re away from me for only four days and you’ve already conformed to the Gryffindor stereotype!”

Before she could ask, Sirius did, “And what exactly is that stereotype?”

“That you’re just a house full of reckless, over-confident idiots, who get pleasure out of defacing the good name of Hogwarts!”

Y/N couldn’t think of what to say back and just waited for her brother to shoot more bullets at her, but he was silent.

She couldn’t tell if she’d hated that more. 

“You all sicken me,” Lucius walked off and out of site. 

Y/N turned and started walking off herself.

She ignored all the questions that she received from the boys, and she ignored the tears that threatened to spill out.

Mindlessly, she walked back to her dorm and laid down in her bed with no intention of sleeping, but eventually did fall asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Yr 1 pt 3 I’m Usually Lonely Too

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N woke up significantly earlier than she would’ve wanted to but got up anyways. 

She pulled on some black pants, and an oversized t-shirt, and would’ve been preparing for a Saturday full of studying to maybe please her parents, but once they heard of what she had done and who she’d now decided to hangout with they’d definitely never speak to her again. 

“Why even try anymore?” She flopped down backwards on her bed. 

However, that had been the only time she’d hung out with the boys she’d learned called themselves the Marauders.

She doubted she’d have the confidence to talk to them again.

Maybe she could study and become a super successful student on her own? 

Since her parents are never going to accept her again maybe her brother could be won over?

She shook her head,“Impossible.”

But not wanting to put the cherry on top by getting expelled for bad grades, she grabbed her books and made her way to the common room, sitting in her usual corner. 

She got distracted hallway through and started doodling on her paper.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Marauders walking out of their dorm and through the common room.

She watched them give her sympathetic looks and she just smiled back. 

No need to make them feel bad. 

But that one boy stopped while looking at her, and started walking over to her. 

Y/N braces herself to be polite. 

“Um, hi!” he sat down across from her. 

“Hellooo,” she cursed herself for sounding like that.

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

“Your name was Y/N correct?” He asked.

She nodded, “Yep that’s me.”

He laughed a bit, “I just came over to apologize for yesterday.”

Y/N was kinda surprised, “But you guys didn’t do anything wrong. How could you have known my situation.”

“We should’ve known! Or at least I should’ve. I overheard your conversation with Sirius and should’ve known that it wouldn’t be right to take advantage of you like that.”

She didn’t know what to say back, “Um, it’s ok.”

He opened his mouth to say something else, but closed it, and nodded. 

“Was that all?” She asked.

“Uh yeah,” he stood, smiled once again and walked off.

As Y/N looked back down at her paper he suddenly reappeared around the corner. 

“Oh! And if you ever get lonely just come find me, I’m usually lonely too,” then he actually disappeared around the corner.

“Well that’s a lie you have friends,” she thought to herself. 

Or at least he seemed like he had friends. She didn’t know how close he was to them. 

She shrugged, deciding not to judge from the outside. 

And who knew, maybe she would take Remus up on his offer.

Not like she had anyone else.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Yr 1 pt 4 The Acoustics are Great in Here

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N had lazed around in her room for most of her day and now looked around for something to do.

She’d thought at first that it was great that she didn’t have to share a room with someone, but it did her kind of lonely.

“If you ever get lonely just come find me, I’m usually lonely too.”

Remus’ words kept ringing through her head.

As she glanced around her room her eyes fell upon her guitar. 

She laughed as she looked at it. 

Everyday she had put off practicing it so that her parents would never find it.

They would have hung her if they knew she was messing around with some Muggle instrument, so she only knew the first position and about three chords. 

She pulled it out of its case and started playing this one song she’d learned when she was suddenly interrupted.

“MALFOY!!” The girl in the room next to her yelled, “STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!!”

She then realized it was almost 12 am.

Y/N rolled her eyes and decided to go showcase her terrible guitar skills in the Gryffindor common room.

She headed down the stairs and plopped down on a couch a lot closer to the fireplace than she usually sat as the common room got a great deal colder at night. 

As she played, her song sounded a lot better than she expected it to.

And apparently it did to another pair of ears as well as she heard quiet applause when she was finished.

She turned around to see Remus standing there with a book under his arm. 

“Oh, hi,” she smiled at him. 

He smiled back.

She felt kind of awkward now realizing how public the common room was.

He walked over to her, and she motioned to the seat next to her.

“Well, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I usually come down here to read, but I got a show instead. I didn’t know you could play guitar.”

She smiled to herself, “Yeah, well there is a lot you don’t know about me.”

Y/N panicked a bit when she realized how unnecessarily weird that sounded and quickly thought of something to make up for it, “Do you play the guitar?”

He shrugged, “I guess. I’ve heard them before and tried playing one a few times but I don’t know if I’d be considered good at it.” 

“Why don’t you try,” she carefully handed it over to him.

“Alright then, let’s see.”

He started playing a song Y/N had never heard before but she liked it. 

It sounded weirdly sad and upbeat, like when your so sad that you cry and laugh at the same time. 

So consequently she got rather sad when he stopped playing.

“How was it?” He asked with a half sorrowful half amused look on his face.

She smiled brightly “It was brilliant! Where did you learn it?”

“Yeah I wrote it a long time ago, I don’t remember what any of it means however. And I’m sure that there were lyrics to it but I can’t find where I wrote them down.” he explained, “so guess all that’s left of the memory surrounding this song is the song itself. 

“That’s so weirdly sweet.”

“Yeah.”

It was silent for a while but this time it wasn’t awkward.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	5. Yr 1 pt 5 Ice Ice Baby

.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N had gotten used to hanging out with Remus over the next few weeks, and had also successfully avoided speaking to her brother. 

Either that or he had successfully been avoiding her.

Her and Remus had also gotten into the habit of meeting up in the common room late at night to play songs to each other. 

"Oh hey Y/N!" Remus caught up with her in the hallway.

"What's up?"

"Me and the other Marauders were planning on sneaking out and messing around on the lake as a little fun thing to do before winter break, you in?"

Y/N shrugged, "I don't see why not. This could be fun."

"Great! I'll come get you at around 12."

"Pm?"

"Am!" He turned and smiled at her as he walked off. 

Y/N caught the butterflies in her stomach and promptly killed them all. 

This was not the time to start developing crushes on people.

She thought as she walked, "Did she like Remus?"

She shook her head, "Of course I don't. We're just friends!"

Smiling, she was content with her resolution, and continued on with her   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Even though Y/N was satisfied with her resolutions, the butterflies still were not. 

She decided it'd be a good idea to take a nap before heading out, but sadly she'd slept in a bit too long.

Y/N was awoken by someone blowing into her ear. 

She screamed and covered herself in her blanket when she saw James standing there. 

"How did you get in here?" She asked.

"You left the door unlocked. Lucky it was me and not Sirius. He would've broken all your stuff."

"How did you get past the stairs?"

"I have my ways, but that not important right now. It's time to head out. James and Peter are already down there but Remus is waiting downstairs."

She perked up at the sound of his name.

All she did was fix her hair as she was already dressed, resolving not to ask anymore questions.

The two headed downstairs and she smiled when she saw Remus.

They all headed down to the lake, being careful to avoid Filch.

Y/N had never snuck out before but couldn't help just laugh as they made their way down.

"Guys! Come on!" James called out.

Him and Peter were both sliding around on the lake.

Once ther made it onto the ice, Y/N and Remus right on ahead and started running around but Remus was scared he was going to slip.

She noticed this and slid over to him, "Come on man!" She started pulling him further onto the ice. 

"Y/N! Y/N! I'm gonna fall!" He wavered.

"Then I'll go down with you! Come on let's dance to that one song you wrote!" 

"Y/N I don't have the guitar."

She almost doubled over laughing, "I meant we should hum it! But like loudly." 

Y/N didn't know where she was going with that, but took the lead and started humming the song very loudly. 

Remus didn't really hum it back, he just kind of looked at her with a half amused half confused look on his face.

"Come now you have to do it too! Unless I'll just look stupid!" She frowned at him.

"Don't worry, you could never," he smiled as he watched his feet being sure not to trip in hers.

Her heart did a literal backflip.

"Of course it would! Compliments are nice. It's not Remus, it's just the fact that someone complimented her," she rationalized.

The group continued to mess around on the lake, and Y/N was enjoying herself, until she realized that she couldn't feel her fingers or toes, but didn't know the way back so decided it'd be better to stay. 

"Y/N," Remus approached her, "are you ok?"

She nodded, not wanting him to hear the shivers in her voice.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hands. His jaw dropped. 

"You're practically frozen!!"

She laughed, "Y-you're ov-ver reac-cting."

"Let's see if I can warm you up."

Y/N didn't know what he meant by this until he wrapped his arms around her.

She could feel her face flush, and was thankful that she could easily blame it on the cold if someone asked about it.

"Nope not good enough," she was sad when he let go of her, "Let's get you back to the castle."

Soon the two were off the lake and walking back to the castle.

Remus was sure to look back a few times to make sure Y/N was still following him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	6. Yr 1 pt 6 Lil Sis

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Come on now drink up!" Remus urged.

Y/N took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Remus had mastered the spell to make sure it always stayed warm.

"I can't drink this. It's too good to waste on a dying person!" 

Remus laughed, "Now you're just being dramatic."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know, you seemed pretty worried when you felt my hands."

He shrugged, "What can I say! I don't want my little sister dying on me."

"Little sister?" It came out of her mouth before she could even think about it. 

Did he really see her as a little sister of all things?

"Well your actual older brother is trash at his job, so I had to step up."

Y/N nodded but she wasn't too good at hiding her emotions, so he noticed.

"Y/N are you ok?"

She stood up and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine! You know, just a bit tired."

Before he could respond, she was off towards her room. 

She cocooned herself in her blanket and stared at her lamp. 

Of course he saw her as a little sister. 

He was a third year after all, how could he see her as anything but a little girl.

She couldn't help but be mad at him.

"He did nothing wrong." She repeated to herself, until she eventually fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	7. Yr 1 pt 7 Winter Break

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N continued to hangout with the Marauders, but felt a bit awkward around Remus.

She stopped attending their late night hangouts, not having the heart to tell Remus to his face that she felt weird around him.

She hated herself for it, because nothing really happened, but she couldn’t help it.

With all this time away from who she considered her best friend, she started thinking a lot about winter break. 

“Would they even let her back into the house?”

Mindlessly, she walked into Remus in the hallway.

“Y/N! Hey,” he scratched the back of his neck.

She just looked at him and slowly took a few steps back, “Heyyyyy.”

“I’m not going to beat around the bush but are you mad at me?” 

Y/N sighed and shook her head, “No, I’m just,” she paused, “I’m just stressed about winter break, I don’t know if my family would want me to come home.”

“Oh! I was just about to ask you about that, but now I know. But that’s good, because I’m staying too,” he smiled.

She smiled back, “Great!”

After a few more words, she walked off.

Surprisingly, she didn’t have to force a smile.

Maybe she could talk to him over break.

Yeah, break.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N decided that New Years would be the best time to do it.

It would be the perfect time to start something new.

“If he likes me back of course,” she had to keep reminding herself.

Soon her brother left for break, but she didn’t bother to say goodbye. 

Sadly the other Marauders had to go home, and she definitely did bother to say goodbye to them. 

She was sure she overheard Remus say, “It’s fine! There are no full moons over break.” 

Not understanding what it meant, she shrugged and disregarded it. 

That night she found herself staring at her clock. 

She wanted to see if Remus would be there.

“I wouldn’t be,” she thought as she headed down. 

To her surprise, she saw the blond haired boy sitting there.

As she approached him, a loud creak in the floor gave her away and he swung around.

“Oh hi,” he turned to face her, “remembered the time have you?”

She looked guilty, “I’m sorry. It’s just-.”

“No need to explain,” he waved his hand, “I’m just glad we’re on good terms now.” 

She smiled and went to sit next to him.

“Say, are you free on New Years?” She suddenly asked.

He gave her a look that was half confused, half exasperated, “No Y/N! I’m going to a party on News Years and we’re going to get drunk on fire whiskey.”

She laughed and so did he, “Great!”

She fell back and whispered to herself,“Great.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	8. Yr 1 pt 8 New Years Day

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N had heard of a group of students who were sneaking up to the astronomy tower at New Years, and asked Remus if he wanted to join them. 

“I’m 100% sure a bunch of kids sneaking out at different times seemingly going to the same place won’t arouse any suspicions so in that case I’m totally in.”

She couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not but decided to take it as a yes. 

“Alright then! Meet me in the common room at 11:30!”

He opened his mouth to say something else but just smiled and nodded.

“Yeah he was definitely being sarcastic,” she thought to herself as she walked off.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N headed down to the common room at about 11:25 to wait for Remus. 

She only owned one dress, it was one her mother had given her.

It was green, light, and had long sleeves. 

Soon she saw Remus come from the boys dorms and greet her with a wide smile, “Hey! How long have you been here?”

“Not too long,” she smiled, “now let’s go! We’re gonna be late!”

She grabbed his arm and they headed out.

Despite her leading him out, he led them most of the way, seeing that he knew his way around Hogwarts a lot better than Y/N did. 

“Stay quiet! Or Filch will skin us both alive!” He whispered.

Y/N only nodded. 

Not long after they made it up to the astronomy tower. It was already filled with other students who were talking, laughing, and probably a few crying all at once. 

“Come on now!” she smiled up at him, “let’s go to the front.”

The view was breathtaking. Y/N could’ve sworn that there were about ten times more stars above Hogwarts than there were the rest of the world.

“I love it up here,” she muttered under her breath.

“It is lovely isn’t it,” he looked down at her, “now that I think of it you said you had something to tell me.”

Y/N had almost forgotten that she had mentioned that. 

Before she could say anything, “Start the countdown!” Someone yelled.

“I want to know this year if that’s ok,” he laughed a bit.

10!

“Well,” she started.

9!

“I know I’ve only known you for a few months.”

8! 

She faltered.

7!

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

6!

“Yeah,” why was this so hard for her to say.

5!

“It’s just um.” Oh my gosh.

4!

“Remus.”

3!  
“Yes, out with it.”

2!  
She took a deep breath.

1!  
“I like you.”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” 

The whole astronomy tower was alive with cheers and all the sounds together were so loud no one could even hear their own thoughts.

Except for Y/N. 

Her thoughts were all over the place.

“What?” He asked.

That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting but she sighed, “I like you.”

“Oh,” he looked hurt, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Her nervousness turned to confusion, “What?”

“It’s sad that you like me I mean. I could never like you.”

Was she dreaming?

“What do you mean? Why?”

“Just what I said. And if I ever did it’d only be temporary.”

From nervousness, to confusion, and now slightly offended.

She didn’t know what to say. 

But apparently Remus did.

“I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

“Whoa, what? That’s a bit much don’t you-.”

“I should head back.”

And then he was off disappearing into the crowd.

And Y/N was left standing there. 

Alone. 

“What the hell?” Was all she could think.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	9. Yr 1 pt 9 The End of Year 1

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The rest of the year continued like that. 

Y/N was lonely to say the least, but sadly she couldn’t go to Remus.

She wasn’t mad, more disappointed. 

She thought her and Remus would be friends for at least the whole school year but not even that.

One day after class, Y/N was heading back to her dorm when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“I thought you didn’t want to be-.” She turned around and paused.

“Lucius?”

Her brother was standing there.

“Hello, Wixi. Long time no speak.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes, “Yeah, but why are you suddenly speaking to me now?”

“Well, it seems you have repented of your sins and turned over a new lead!” He smiled.

“What are you on about?”

“You’ve stopped associating with those foul scum who refer to themselves as the Marauders.”

Y/N opened her mouth to say something but only nodded.

“So I’ve decided it’d be best for you to act as a Slytherin from now on, like we originally intended.”

Y/N didn’t have anyone else to run to so she smiled, “That sounds wonderful.”

There was only one week left in the school year, but Lucius was sure that EVERYONE knew that THE Y/N Malfoy had finally ‘come home’. 

Her new group of friends was Lucius, Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and eventually Sirius’ little brother Regulus.

Soon the year ended and Y/N noticed Remus looking at her as she boarded the train. 

She gave him a sad smile, before she was pulled into the train by Lucius. 

Y/N sat on the train by the window next to Lucius. 

Now -this- is what she expected.

To hangout with Lucius and his friends and be associated with the practical Prince of Slytherin. 

It was a lot more boring than she thought it’d be.

As she pondered this, she slowly fell asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it this far I just wanna say thank you for humoring me in my attempts to write a fanfic lol Hope you stay for the other years!


	10. Yr 2 pt 1 Of course I’m in Slytherin

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N’s second year was about to begin and things had changed a lot since last year.

Like expected, Lucius ended up as headboy and due to her recent attitude change her parents had decided to tolerate her. 

Over summer her brother had continued to get her acquainted with who he considered to be ‘high class Slytherins’. 

Because of this she soon considered Regulus Black to be her best friend. 

They both were unsure about how they felt about having the reputation that they had but both decided to go with it, only expressing their doubts to each other. 

“Y/N?” Regulus called.

She turned to him.

“Are you planning on becoming friends with any Gryffindors this year?”

Y/N knew she was talking about Remus. 

“You do remember that he’s the one who ended things?”

“I know I know,” Regulus sighed, “but you should still try with him. If you want me to try with Sirius you have to try with Remus.”

She exhaled rather dramatically, “I’ll try. But that’s all I can promise!”

Regulus smiled, “Then I’ll try too.”

Once they made it to Hogwarts, Y/N waved at all her friends goodbye and went to sit with the Gryffindors.

She couldn’t help but glance over to the Marauders and noticed another girl with them. 

Despite how much she didn’t want to, she felt a bit jealous. 

“Did they do this to a new first year girl every year?” She muttered to herself. 

Overcome with emotion she went to sit with the Slytherins.

She didn’t know if it was allowed, probably not, but she didn’t care.

“Do you need something?” Bellatrix turned to her.

“Nothing.I just know I belong here more than there,” she motioned to the Slytherin table.

Her brother flashed her a proud smile and continued his conversation with a boy she didn’t know.

When she looked at Regulus, he gave her a questioning look.

She sent one back, and he only rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry I’m still going to do it,” she mouthed to him.

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to retort, but just narrowed his eyes.

“You better,” he mouthed back.

The rest of the day continued until Lucius decided that it’d be appropriate to sneak Y/N into the Slytherin common room.

“What is this party everyone is talking about?” She whispered to him. 

“It’s the beginning of the year party, you know the one you helped those scum crash last year.”

She looked at him thinking he was about to scold her but his expression didn’t change, “Are you still mad about it?”

“Oh of course not. Everyone is confused their first year but I’m glad you’ve finally found your way,” he smiled.

She smiled back.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	11. Yr 1 pt 2 Marlene McKinnon

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N didn’t know what to expect from a Slytherin party. 

The Gryffindor’s had parties almost every other night and they were wild, and she’d decided to stop trying to attend all of them.

But something about the atmosphere she knew that this party would be different.

She dresses fancier, wearing the dress she’d worn that one New Years night where Remus had ended their friendship, and put on some pearl earrings her brother had given her as a homecoming present.

After taking a deep breath, she headed downstairs.

The only way she could describe what she saw, was if a royal ball was held in a nightclub.

Everyone was dressed as formal as her but they acted as though they weren’t.

She was also 90% sure she’d seen a first year drinking fire whiskey.

Searching through the crowd she was suddenly grabbed and pulled towards the wall.

It was Regulus, and he looked uncomfortable.

“I hate it here!” He yelled so that Y/N could hear him. 

She laughed and looked around at whole room.

The most noise was from the center of the crowd.

“Wanna go see what’s going on?” She asked.

Despite how pale he already was, he seemed to get paler.

“No and I don’t think you want to either.” 

Well now Y/N had to go see what was going on.

As soon as she saw her brother grinding on someone’s daughter, she turned back.

“Traumatized?”

“Traumatized.”

Regulus and Y/N stayed along the wall most of the night, guessing which first year would pass out drunk first.

They’d ended up sitting down by the door and suddenly heard a loud banging outside of it.

“I got it,” she said when she saw Regulus stir.

She opened the door to see the girl that was with the Marauders earlier.

Slowly narrowing her eyes she thought, “So they did do this every year.”

As the girl reached out to pull her out of the common room, Y/N closed the door behind her and gave her a forced smile, “Hi.”

The girl narrowed her eyes now, “Hello.”

“Trying to sneak into the party are you?” 

“No, what would make you think that?” 

“No reason.”

Y/N could feel the tension.

Not only between her and the girl but between her and the boys who were hiding somewhere around.

Suddenly, the girl smiled.

“I’m Marlene McKinnon!” she held out her hand to shake, “first year Gryffindor.”

Y/N was taken aback but shook her hand, “I’m-.”

“Y/N Malfoy? Yeah, I’ve heard of you. The Princess of Slytherin!” Marlene did a little curtsy.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Actually, I’m in Gryffindor.”

Marlene raised an eyebrow.

“My brother snuck me in. I’m not really friends with any Gryffindors. Anymore at least.”

Marlene laughed a bit, “Well then, I volunteer as your new Gryffindors friend.”

Y/N’s expression didn’t change and she shrugged, “Cool.”

She didn’t really know what to say.

“Now that you're friends,” Remus appeared from around the corner, “ Could you please let-.” He stopped when he saw Y/N.

Marlene smiled when she saw him, “So this is Y/N?”

It was quiet.

Sirius came down from out of the ceiling to see what was going on and just kinda 😬 while looking from Remus to Y/N

Y/N glared at him, “Lupin. Black. Marlene I’ll see you later”

Marlene gave her a thumbs up.

“Well, bye!” She whispered the password so that they couldn’t hear and reappeared next to Regulus. 

“What was that all about?” He asked. 

She explained the whole situation to him.

“Nice job. Getting in with the new girl to get to him I see.”

She rolled her eyes then smirked, “Maybe then you can get to Sirius.”

He flinched and soon the two were laughing.

Once the party ended, hugged Regulus goodbye, and made sure her now very drunk brother was ok.

She left the common room and headed up to the Gryffindor tower. 

After barricading herself into her room, she decided to dread a book that Regulus recommended to her. 

Later on in the night, she suddenly hears a loud knock on the door a few doors down. 

It slowly goes down until it reaches her door.

“Y/N?” A familiar voice said. 

“Marlene?” 

She got out of bed and opened the door to see the small girl standing there.

“Heyyy,” she walked into the room and jumped onto Y/N’s bed, “I’m bored and I heard you were usually up late.”

“Um ok,”she went to sit down next to her.

Marlene sprawled out,raised her eyebrows, and started kicking her legs back and with her hands under her chin, “So what’s the story between you and Remus.”

She rolled her eyes, “Nothing really.”

Marlene gave her an exasperated look, “That's not the story HE tells.”

“He talks about me?” Y/N was suddenly interested in the conversation. 

“Well, Sirius noticed you looking over at us before getting up to go to the Slytherin table, and then he mentioned you. And me being the curious person I am, asked about you.”

“What did he say?”

Marlen shrugged, “He just said that you guys used to be friends, and then something happened that he didn’t really wanna explain and now you guys weren’t friends, and then you became a sort of ‘Slytherin Princess’. And the rest is history.”

“Well I can assure you,” Y/N fell back onto her bed, her head by Marlene’s knees, “that's not the whole story!”

Y/N proceeded to explain the whole story to Marlene.

Her eyes widened, “Huh. He left out quite a bit, that was so rude of him!”

“I know right,” she sighed, “but I made a deal with Regulus that I’d somehow become friends with him again.”

“Of course, because he totally won’t do it again.”

Y/N laughed a bit, “Yeah but I feel like something else was a bit off. Maybe he has an explanation. But I don’t know.”

“Eh, yeah. Who knows, men are known for changing aren’t they.”

“But then again there was more to Regulus than expected, and now he’s my best friend.” 

Marlene gave her a shocked expression, “You’re cheating on me? I thought I was your best friend!”

Y/N raised a brow, “I’ve only known you for a day.”

“That doesn’t matter because time isn’t real.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at Marlene’s statement, “I’d believe that.”

Marlene and Y/N stayed up all night talking till Marlene eventually fell asleep.

Y/N had always had sleeping problems with sleeping, and couldn’t help but think about her and Remus. 

“At least he didn’t despise her,” was her only comforting thought.

Or at least she thought he didn’t. He didn’t seem to in the dungeon, but now that she thought of it she couldn’t really read his expression.

It was just blank. 

She shrugged, “It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t use sleep over this.”

Then she forced herself to fall asleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	12. Yr 2 pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so in love with him like what he’s just the best. This chapter so far was one of the funnest to write.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That morning she woke up before Marlene and got dressed in some black leggings and a giant black hoodie she’d stolen from her brother. 

“Marlene!” She chucked a pillow at her, and the previously sleeping girl shot right up. 

“What do you want?” She rubbed her eyes.

“I’m heading out and so are you!” She smiled as she opened the door, “now leave my room.”

“I’ll check ‘get kicked out of someone’s house’ off my bucket list,” Marlene smiled as she walked out.

“Why would that-.”

“It builds character.”

Y/N shook her head and followed her out. 

Outside her door she saw a bouquet of flowers.

“Ooo, seems like someone has a secret admirer,” Marlene teased, “who’s it from?”

Y/N pulled out the card, “Let me read it, ‘I hope you have a wonderful time in your future endeavors. Sorry it’s all so confusing. Love R.’ Aw,” Y/N smiled, “Regulus really is the best friend anyone could ever have.”

“Sure that Regulus boy doesn’t fancy you?”

“I doubt it, I’m sure he ever has, or ever will fancy anyone if you know what I mean.”

Marlene nodded and they both headed to breakfast.

They sat together as far away from the Slytherins as they could, seeing that Y/N was sure that if any of them noticed her talking to a ‘dirty Gryffindor’ they would question her loyalties.

Y/N’s eyes slowly drifted over to where the Marauder’s usually sat, and was confused at what she saw.

They seemed rather upset, even sad, and that Remus wasn’t with them.

Even though she had cut ties with Remus, she didn’t really have anything against the other Marauders.

“I’ll be right back,” she went over to them.

“Are you guys ok?” She asked, bending down next to Sirius.

He jumped at her presence and quickly brightened his demeanor, “Oh yeah, we’re fine.”

The other two nodded.

“And where is Remus,” she felt weird worrying about him, “you guys are almost never apart.”

Sirius’ mouth was open but he didn’t say anything.

“He um, “James spoke up, “has a furry little problem. He should be fine by later today, if not we’ll definitely check on him for you.” He smiled.

Y/N rolled her eyes, “Don’t do it for my sake, he’s YOUR friend.”

James gave her a confused look, “Did you not make up?”

Y/N shook her head, “What would make you think that?”

James gave Sirius a look, and Sirius gave him one back, then turned to Y/N and smiled, “I wanna see how this turns out.”

Y/N shook her head at him and walked off.

“Is everything alright?” Marlene asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, they said Remus should be fine, but they did ask if we were friends again, but wouldn’t tell me why.”

Marlene choked on her juice and gave her a look. Y/N could practically see the lightbulb above her head.

“Y/N.”

“What??

“Do you think R could’ve stood for Remus?” 

Y/N stood up, grabbed the flowers and marched over to the Marauders.

“Where is Remus?” She asked.

“Figured it out have you?” James asked.

“Where. Is. Remus?” She repeated with more force this time.

James’ smile faded, “He should be in the Hospital Wing.”

Y/N headed off to the hospital wing.

“Be gentle with him!” Sirius yelled after her through laughter.

Marlene clapped as Y/N left the Great Hall, “You go get him!” 

Y/N couldn’t explain how she felt but it was DEFINITELY strong emotion.

She headed over to desk and smiled at Madam Pomfrey.

“Can I please see Remus Lupin please?” She smiled as brightly as she possibly could.

“Shouldn’t you be at breakfast?”

“I know I know, I just need to ask him about these,” she held up the flowers.

Madam Pomfrey’s face broke out into a smile, “I love young love! Of course you can! Don’t have too much fun!”

“I promise you we won’t!” She smiled and went where Madam Pomfrey had directed her.

She slowly opened the door and stood in the doorframe.

“Sirius is that y-,” he flinched and sat up when he saw her, “Oh! Hi.”

She closed the door behind her and held up the flowers.

“You got them!” He nodded.

“Explain.”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb!” She approached him, and he backed away in fear, “you ended our friendship and suddenly you leave flowers at my door, wishing me ‘luck in my future endeavors’,” she made air quotes, “what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Well I think it’s, it’s rather obvious,” he muttered the last part, “I was wishing you luck.”

“But why? I thought you didn’t want to be friends anymore? I didn’t know we were supposed to leave flowers and kind messages to ex friends, if I’d known I would’ve brought some from my garden, you prick!”

Remus looked like he was trying to decide something, “I’m sorry! I really am.”

She crossed her arms and sighed, “I forgive you, but I still want to know why you even sent them. And I doubt you wishing me luck was the reason.”

Remus gulped and seemed to laugh at himself, “I really don’t know. I guess I was just thinking about you.”

Y/N didn’t know what to say, “Radical. I think about you sometimes too.”

Neither of them spoke. 

“And I meant to ask, because Sirius and Remus decided to be vague, but what happened to you?”

Remus seemed to be trying to speak but don’t words came out.

Y/N looked to see if there were any clues and noticed some fresh scars paired with Remus’ old ones.

She approached him and refrained from reaching out to touch them, “What happened to you?” She said a bit slower.

“I’m fine.”

“But what ha-.”

“I’m fine,” He smiled reassuringly, “don’t worry about it.”

Y/N narrowed her eyes but nodded, “Right then.”

She turned to leave but stopped, “And I appreciate the flowers,” she laid them at his feet, “but I can’t keep them, or I’d turn into a puffy mess.”

She smiled at Remus and Y/N left.

Even though she left the flowers, she kept the note in her front pocket.

Who knows, it might actually be lucky.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	13. Yr 2 pt 4 Have you showered?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A lot of time passed till Y/N had enough free time to properly talk to Regulus.

They’d agreed to meet up in the library and she was tired to say the least.

“Y/N, you know I love you and only want the best for you right?” Regulus looked at her as she sat down.

Y/N nodded.

“You look dreadful, and you don’t smell like it, but you look like you haven’t showered since I last spoke to you.”

Y/N faced paled, “I mean, at least I don’t smell like.”

“Y/N!” He gave her a look.

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just I’ve been really putting effort into my schoolwork this year. Last year was kind of a bust, and I’m trying to form good habits. Do you know how good ‘Head Girl’ or even just prefect would look on a resume?”

Regulus gave her a look, “Since when did you care so much?”

Y/N shrugged, “I don’t know, but it seems appropriate, don’t want to waste my time.”

“Well then!” He smiled, “now that I’ve got you. I heard you and Remus are on fairly decent terms.”

Y/N shrugged, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, we aren’t exactly friends yet, but I don’t really resent him anymore.”

Regulus nodded, “You’re further along than I am. I haven’t even spoken to Sirius yet.”

“Come on, Reg! It’s not too much longer till the end of the year, you have to eventually.”

“I know, I know. Maybe I should take a page out of Remus’ book and leave him flowers.”

The two laughed.

Suddenly, Y/N’s eyes were covered.

“Guess who?”

“Oh hey!” She moved the girl’s hands and turned to see Marlene, who sat down in the seat next to her.

“What are you two talking about?” She asked looking between the two.

Regulus gave Y/N a warning look, basically saying ‘please don’t’, but before Y/N could say anything Marlene noticed something was up.

“Nevermind, I sense I’m intruding on something.”

Y/N slowly nodded, “Yeah but it’s fine. We don’t have to talk about that.”

They didn’t bring up Sirius and Remus again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	14. Yr 2 pt 5 Sunlight B!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That night they again had one of their sleepovers, but decided to sneak Regulus in too.

The three of them laid side by side on the bed, in silence.

“So,” Marlene tapped her fingers up and down on her chest, “You guys just do this for fun?”

“Yeah, it’s nice to be in each other’s presence,” Y/N sighed, “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“Uh, sure. Tell what happened when you went up to Remus’ hospital room?”

Regulus sat up, “You did what?”

Y/N realized her mistake, “Did you not hear the rumors?”

“Well yeah I heard you guys were on decent terms but I’d didn’t known you were on the level where you would visit him in the hospital!”

Y/N sighed, “It’s not like that lemme explain.”

Y/N recalled the whole story.

Marlene looked interested and Regulus just kinda looked at her.

“Oh! Sis!” Marlene smiled, “what’s your next move.”

“It’s not like that! I just wanna be friends this time.”

Regulus looked concerned, “Um, Y/N can I t-.”

He was interrupted by a few rocks hitting her door.

“Oooo, I bet it’s ur babe,” Marlene teased.

“It’s not anyone of the sort, MarLENE!” Y/N through a pillow at her and opened the door heading down the stairs. 

Remus was down there.

“Oh hey! Is everything ok.” She finished off the few steps and smiled up at him.

“Hi, I just wanted to ask if you heard anything, I don’t know, weird last night.”

She gave him a shocked slash questioning look and he gave her one back.

“Not like that! I just know some people were talking about maybe, an animal being on the loose and I wanted to know if you heard anything.”

“No not exactly.” 

He nodded, “Great.”

No one spoke for a bit.

“So um, have you been like, ok, recently?”

Y/N tilted her head, “I guess, why?”

“Oh, just me and the Marauders were planning something and I wanted to know if you’d be-,” he trailed off as he looked behind her.

“What-,” she turned ‘round.

She saw Regulus leaning against the wall by the stairway. 

“How did you get him in here?” Remus asked.

Y/N shrugged, “I picked up a few tactics when I used to hangout with you guys,” she smiled.

Remus smiled back.

Regulus put his foot on the stairs, turned them into the slide, and slid down it while looking at Remus, “So what are you guys up to?”

“Nothing! I was just asking Y/N if she’d wanted to um, do something with me,” he answered. 

Regulus narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“Just, a little prank I’m sure, like we used too,” she smiled up at Regulus.

Regulus looked from Y/N to Remus and shrugged, “Ok.”

“Right I’m,” Remus sensed that he’d overstayed his welcome, “gonna, leave.”

He left, and Y/N turned to Regulus.

“Sis, why are you so aggressive? He was just being nice.”

“But like my Y/N it’s her heart intact thanks! I don’t need him breaking your heart again.”

Y/N rolled her eyes, “We’re just going to be friends, Reg. It’s fine I got this.”

“Fine, just come to me if anything alright?”

She smiled reassuringly, “I always do.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N’s state continued to decline.

She wasn’t very hygienic like she usually was, and she retreated to her dorm to do homework a lot.

Marlene groaned, “Y/N! You haven’t seen the light of say in FOREVER!”

“That’s irrelevant I have work to do!” Y/N crouched back over her work.

“UGH!” Marlene grabbed Y/N’s arm.

“Hey!”

She dragged Y/N down to the common room, and towards the door. 

“Go see people!” She pushed Y/N out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

Y/N was now left in the hallway wearing some random sandals, jean shorts, and a hoodie she’d found in Marlene’s closet.

“Well, crap,” she turned towards the corridor. 

Having nothing better to do, she decided to sprint around the castle and see where she ended up.

She waved at friends as she passed.

“Y/N?”

She looked back to see Sirius.

“Oh hey!” She jogged in her place.

“What are you doing?”

“Jogging around the castle.”

“You do you sis! Are you meeting up on the castle tower later?”

“On?” She tilted her head.

Sirius smiled, “Yeahh, so are you?”

“Um, sure.”

“Alright! Meet in the common room at 9!” 

Y/N nodded and headed off.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	15. Yr 2 pt 6 You look dumb

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“You’re what?” Marlene asked. 

“Meeting on the tower apparently, I don’t know how we’re getting up there but we are. Maybe brooms but I don’t know if they have something else planned.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?” She asked.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’ve never been hurt with the Marauders, just don’t tell Regulus, he’d for sure not let me go,” Y/N laughed a bit, as she slipped on her shoes.

Marlene still looked uneasy, “I don’t think you should go.”

Y/N gave her a look, “It’ll be fine, ok? Don’t worry about me.”

“I’m serious! You could fall or something worse!”

“Did you not forget I have a broom! I’ll just bring that.”

“Y/N!” Marlene grabbed her arm, “just don't.”

Y/N just continued to give her a look, and grabbed her wand and broom, “You aren’t my mom.”

She ripped her arm from Marlene and headed down.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Alrighty then,” James stared up at the tower, “here is how we’re getting up!” 

The basic plan was just to run up the side, with the broom between your legs as a safeguard of course but yeah.

Y/N had to admit it felt pretty cool, it probably looked dumb as frick, but it felt fun.

She didn’t DARE to look down.

“WHOO!” Sirius yelled when they reached the top, “the wind felt so good through my hair, James how do I look?”

“Amazing!” 

“So why are we up here again?” Y/N asked.

“To watch those!” They all headed towards the edge and looked over at something they were anticipating.

Remus looked at her as she hesitated, “Come on, don’t be too scared.” 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the edge.

Y/N REALLY didn’t want to get close to the edge, especially because they could easily slip and fall off the edge in the cold, but all she could feel was the warmth of Remus’ hand. 

Before she could think fall farther down into her pit of touch-deprived-ness, the fireworks went off.

Y/N raised a brow, “How on earth did you rig that up? And where did you-.” 

“Shhhh, don’t need you getting any ideas,” Remus smiled at her.

Y/N laughed.

He was a lot different when Regulus wasn’t staring him down.

“Y/N?”

She looked at him, “What?”

“Does Regulus hate me? I feel like he was.” 

“I’m sure he doesn’t, he’s just protective.”

She wasn’t sure that Remus believed her but he nodded.

Throughout the night, she kept looking over at him, trying to get his attention.

Eventually, he did look at her.

And that was really it.

He was looking at her and she was looking at him.

A thought kept bouncing around Y/N’s head, “Should I-? No.”

Slowly, she saw him realize what just -almost- happened.

His ears turned bright red.

“AH!” She internally screamed, “DIVERSION!” 

She forced herself to slip, and fell a bit farther than she wanted to but caught herself. 

“Gosh, are you ok? What happened?” He helped her up.

Then she just gave him a, ‘hehehehehehe um’.

Thankfully, he didn’t catch on.

After the fireworks had finished, Y/N just fell down as she watched all the boys run down the towers.

And she was right, it did look pretty dumb.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	16. Yr 2 pt 7 Destructive Behavior

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Y/N got back to her dorm, she was practically dead.

“Did that really just happen? DID THAT REALLY JUST HAPPEN?!” She kept paint around her room letting out little squeals now and again.

“MALFOY! SHUT UP!” Her next door neighbor said.

Y/N quieted down but was still freaking out.

“Regulus is not hearing about this no, no!” She laughed to herself.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N’s next few weeks weren’t ideal.

Despite what had happened, she hadn’t seen much Remus.

Was he? 

Was he ignoring her again?

Occasionally, he’d smile at her from across the room but that was it.

And she didn’t want to be clingy, so she just left him be.

She woke up that morning and looked at herself.

“Eh, no need to put in any effort. It doesn’t really matter,” was her thought process.

She just wiped down her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She practically just drifted through the day.

Regulus was leaving for winter break soon, and she kne Marlene didn’t want to talk to her, so she just kind of existed.

She sat with her brother, while seemed weirdly determined to hangout with Narcissa, and she just followed him around.

Not like she really cared, she liked Narcissa.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next few days were the same, and now she was definitely lonely when her brother and Regulus left. 

She was taken off autopilot, when a very angry Marlene pulled her into her dorm.

“What?” Y/N rubbed where Marlene had grabbed her.

Marlene was quiet, and Y/N just raised her eyebrows. 

“You like him!” Marlene yelled.

“What?”

“Remus! It’s obvious you do!”

“No, I don’t?”

“But you do! If he has this much of an affect on you!”

Y/N was genuinely confused, “What? He’s not the reason I’m acting like this.”

“Think about it! Every single time he acts like he’s going to be friends with you then leaves you in the dust you break down! It’s not healthy Y/N he doesn’t deserve you! You deserve someone who will be there for you, and will look out for you!”

Y/N narrowed her eyes, “You mean you?”

“Yes I mean me!”

Y/N didn’t say anything.

Marlene lowered her tone, “maybe it’s because I love you.”

Y/N ignored her statement, as she didn’t know what to say to it, “Then why won’t you just leave me be?”

“Because you’re destroying yourself over a boy who only thinks about himself!”

Y/N was offended by him, “Excuse you! First of all, I don’t like him like that, and second of all, how dare you! He’s going through something Marlene!”

“That doesn’t give him the right to hurt you!” 

Y/n dropped her shoulders, “Marlene just stop.”

“No, I’m not letting this happen!” 

“Leave! I can’t handle this right now.”

“Maybe you’ll listen to that boy Regulus, when he tells you to not do this to yourself!”

Y/N held her nose bridge, “Marlene, what do you want me to do?”

“Just promise me you won’t do this shit anymore.”

“Fine.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	17. Yr 2 pt 8 What

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Life went on, and Y/N started getting better.

“Uh, Y/N.”

She turned to see Remus, “Oh hey.”

“Sorry I’ve been pretty distant recently, I just wanted to know if you were ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine! I’ve been getting a lot better as of late! What about you?”

Remus looked a bit shocked at the question, “Um yeah. I’m sure they told you about my little problem so that’s been a bit of an issue but other than that I’ve been good I guess.”

Y/N was confused at the response but just gave him a thumbs up.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Life continued to go on.

Regulus was still gone and so was her brother.

But one time she heard rocks on her door once again. 

Knowing the drill, she put on a hoodie and jeans, before heading down to the common room. 

“What is it now b-.” She stopped when she saw Sirius, and Remus waiting for her.

She sat down on the couch and looked at the two confused.

“So what’s up guys?” Y/N looked between the two and patted her legs.

“So Y/N, we’re just a bit concerned,” Remus hesitated and looked at Sirius.

Y/N knew Sirius didn’t beat around the bush.

“We’re concerned about how much time you’ve been spending with Regulus-.”

She opened her mouth to speak but Sirius’ stopped her.

“Before you freak out, let me finish. Not saying that because we don’t want you to be happy, but just he's kind of a heartbreaker.”

Y/N couldn’t help but laugh, “You know Regulus is um, not attracted to really anyone.”

She was trying to reassure them without directly outing him as ace.

Sirius still looked confused, but Remus just nodded, “Right well-.”

“Whatcha guys up to?” Marlene appeared.

Y/N was just glad that Marlene wasn’t freaking out that she was having a conversation with Remus.

Sirius explained.

“Oh,” Y/N could sense Marlene getting angry, “so you’re telling me you tried to tell her who she could be with after this ✨ bitch ✨,” she pointed to Remus, “broke he heart.”

Oh no.

Sirius gave her an angry look, “ExcUSE ME!” 

The two started arguing and Remus and Y/N couldn’t hear themselves think.

“Did I really break your heart?” He suddenly asked.

“No, I was just you know, confused. I’m fine.”

“Good.”

The arguing continued. 

“So what did you do after you left the astronomy tower?” She asked.

“I went and regretted it immediately, but knew it was better that way.”

“Why?”

“I just feel like it would've been.” He gave her a look that implied he wasn’t going to say anything else.

Their arguing kept getting louder and louder.

“What did you do after I left the astronomy tower?” He asked.

“I cried a bit, but that was pretty much it. Then I kind of lost myself but I’m good now, don't worry.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, I’m sure your reason was good enough whether you tell me or not.”

He smiled at her, “Thanks.”

She smiled back. 

The arguing was getting unbearable at this point. 

“Can you guys shut up?” Y/N said. 

“Y/N, do you still like Remus?” Sirius asked.

“I promised Marlene that I didn’t?” Y/N said.

Marlene shook her head,“No! You promised you wouldn’t continue destroying yourself over him!” She narrowed her eyes, “So do you still like him?”

“Wait, you were destroying yourself over me?” He countenance dropped, “Is that what happened when you threw yourself into your work, and stopped taking care of yourself.”

“Remus.”

“Did I do that?”

She didn’t respond for a while, “No, of course not.”

“Wait, so do you still-.” Remus’ voice trailed off.

She didn’t say anything, understandable at least. 

She muttered something to herself and walked off.

“No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,” she closed her dorm door behind her.   
t  
It took a few minutes to hit her.

“What the hell just happened?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Regulus got back, Y/N devoted an hour to telling him everything.

She laid on his lap as he stroked her hair.

“So what have we learned?”

Y/N sniffled, “Tell Regulus everything! And always ask for his opinion.”

“No!” Y/N rolled his eyes, “What have we ACTUALLY learned?”

Y/N smiled, “That Regulus loves us and wants to know what we’re going through even when he’s not physically with us.”

Regulus nodded, “Yes, that’s right.”

Y/N knew out of everyone in the world, Regulus loved her the most.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next few months Y/N sat solely with the Slytherins, just for Regulus.

She didn't know if Marlene even liked her very much anymore, so just decided to play it safe and stayed with Regulus.

“Y/N!” Her brother appeared behind her.

“What?” She was really tired that day and was a bit rude, “Do you need something?”

He gave her a look.

“Hello brother, what is the reason you’ve graced me with your presence today?”

He just ignored her this time, “The family has finally decided to accept you again! So we can hangout over break!” 

She tried to match his energy, “Yay! Then you can tell me all you’ve been up to.”

Lucius nodded vigorously, “To give you a sneak peak, Narcissa is a recurring character in all of my stories.”

He winked and walked off.

Y/N just cringed and walked off shaking the thought from her head.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	18. Yr 2 pt 9 Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not notes, but I’m just extra in love with Remus today 🥰 I saw this one edit and I’m just yes. How could you NOT love him?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Spring Break came sooner than she expected.

She snuck Regulus in to help her pack her things, still not knowing where she stood with Marlene.

“Hey thanks for doing this with me!” She smiled at him.

“What else was I supposed to do? Let you try and pack things on your own? That’d be a train wreck.”

Y/N laughed as she locked her trunk, “Promise to write to me, ok?”

“Of course, you’re like my only friend,” He smiled.

Y/N grabbed all her stuff and headed down to the common room. 

She made eye contact with Remus and her instinct was to just mouth “Hi.”

He hand went to her mouth so fast and she looked away from him, “Did I just freaking do that?” She thought to herself.

When she looked back, he was holding back a smile, and just mouthed “Hi,” back.

She smiled to herself.

Her brain was confused, “How is so FREAKING cute?”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Regulus and Y/N sat in a train compartment alone. 

They didn’t need people over hearing their -insightful- conversations.

“Y/N, the sun is not a fucking planet!”

She gave him a look, “Then what is it?”

“It’s a star you idiot!”

“Well, if there are 9 planets, and Pluto isn’t one, then what’s the ninth planet?”

Regulus was about to absolutely destroy Y/N, when Sirius appeared.

He laughed, “You know Y/N! I told Remus the same thing!”

She couldn’t tell if he was being serious or just Sirius.

“Well,” he smiled, “wanna know what REMUS told ME!”

Remus burst through the door, “Motherfucker!” He pointed at Sirius.

Sirius looked at him and just ran through the door to the next compartment.

“Get ur ass back here!” Remus ran after him.

Y/N burst out laughing, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard Remus swear!”

“Apparently he has a bad habit of it, Sirius told me.”

Y/N’s face lit up, “You guys talk?” 

“Sometimes,” Regulus shrugged.

“Good, good.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
When Lucius got the chance to, he told Y/N everything.

Some of it Y/N would’ve preferred not to have known, but she was glad to have someone talking to her. 

Most of the time she spent in her room writing back and forth with Regulus.

They didn’t live too far from each other, but unless their parents had some stuff to talk over there was no way either of their parents would take the time to let them hangout. 

At least they could easily write notes and letters back and forth multiple times a day. 

“Alright then,” she made her way over to the window, but saw three different owls fighting to get in first.

She grabbed her owl, Nyx and then the other two made their way in eventually.

As expected hers was carrying a letter from Regulus, but the other two she didn’t recognize. 

One was from Marlene which immediately peaked her interest. 

It read as follows.

“Hey! 

I’m sorry if I weirded you out my coming out so unexpectedly, but yeah I’m lesbian (but I thought you were American). I’m sure I’ll get over my feelings for you and I hope it doesn't ruin our friendship. Hope you and Remus make up, I noticed you guys smiling at each other from across the room the day we left. Making love with your eyes were you?

From, Marlene”

Y/N could barely read it through her crude handwriting, but laughed and made her way over to her desk once she finished it.

After quickly writing up a response to Regulus continuing the sun in the plane argument, and writing a more well thought out one Marlen, she looked at the next letter.

She recognized the owl as one of the Hogwarts owls, and it made sense when she saw that it was from Remus.

It read.

“Hi. This time I’m not mouthing it from across the room but writing it to you, but you probably could tell. I just wanted to apologize for all the trouble I’ve caused, but this year I’m determined to make it right. Whether that means working on our friendship or removing myself from your life completely. Whatever’s best for you. And please don’t blame yourself for any of this, I should’ve been the bigger person. I promise to be better from now on.

Sincerely, Remus.”

It also came with a little gold four leaf clover charm. 

She put it on her backpack, and read it over and over again, and then did exactly what he told her not to do, started blaming herself.

How could she not feel bad if he felt bad?

But one thing was for sure she wasn’t going to let him leave her life.

It wouldn’t be the same without him.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	19. Yr 2 pt 10 The Finalllll (of year 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👩🏿- I’m huNGRY!
> 
> 👩🏿- DONT YOU EAT ANY OF MY FOOD!
> 
> hhehehehehehhehehhehehehehehhehehehehhehehe

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The rest of that year went by like a flash.

Remus met up with Y/N at the train station.

At first the two were just smiling at each other, and Y/N enjoyed that moment as long as possible.

“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for forgiving me. I appreciate that a lot, let’s work on next year right?” Remus said. 

“Of course! I’m sure we’ll be great together.”

Y/N realized how weird that sounded.

“Definitely! Third times a charm right?”

Y/N smiled and looked down, “Yeah.”

The pleasant moment was ruined when Y/N was suddenly thrust forward by someone jumping on her back.

“Y/N!” Marlene shouted right into Y/N’s ear.

Y/N turned and smiled at the small girl.

“Hey!” Y/N smiled.

Marlene smiled and looked back and forth between Y/N and Remus, soon her smile faded.

“Did I? Oh,” Marlene looked guilty, “sorry.”

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” she said.

“Y/N come on!” Regulus yelled at her from the train, “or I’m going to eat all your food.”

She smiled at the two, “Bye guys, you know where to find me on the train if you ever need me. DON'T YOU EAT ANY OF MY FOOD!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	20. Yr 3 pt 1 Third Times the Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooooooooo this year everything really gets going the other years we’re really just build up to this Year. That’s how stories work oh my gosh ok moving on...

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That year Y/N, Regulus, and Marlene were INSEPARABLE.

Her brother wasn’t there anymore, which was a blessing and a curse.

A blessing cause he couldn’t hold her reputation over her head, but s curse because despite everything she liked being around him.

“Y/N! You MUST come to the party tonight! You barely come to any of them,” Marlene insisted.

Y/N sighed, “I come to them! I just don’t stay too long. When we stop dancing and start drinking it just gets boring so I go study.”

Regulus shot her a look.

“Don’t worry I’m fine!”

“Ugh! Seriously Y/N,” Marlene shot her a look, “you miss some pretty interesting stuff.”

Y/N’s ears perked up, “What do you MEAN?”

“Come tonight and you’ll see!” Marlene smirked and disappeared down a corridor heading off to her next class.

Y/N gave Regulus a look and he shrugged, “Sneak me in and I’ll come with you.”

Y/N nodded and they made a plan.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N was uncomfortable as all the drunk people danced around her, but felt safe as long as she was linked with Regulus.

“I think I’m going to vomit if I get another smell of alcohol,” Regulus pinched his nose.

“How on Earth do people last these things?” Y/N shook her head.

Suddenly, Marlene appeared from the circle around the vent of the room.

“Y/N you gotta see this!” Marlene grabbed her arm.

Before Y/N could protest she was dragged away from Regulus near the center of the circle.

“What do you-?” She stopped when she saw Remus.

He was on top of a table, and everyone was hyping him up.

His face was bright red so Y/N could clearly tell that he was drunk.

She turned to Marlene, “Marlene what’s-.”

“Wait, Wait! Shush! They’re getting to the part!”

Y/N was confused until she started listening to the song.

‘Everywhere I go’

Y/N’s hands flew to her ears right after the entire common room shouted, “When I start drinking!”

Barely being able to hear herself think, even with her ears covered, her attention was mainly focused on Remus. 

Out of all the Marauders, Remus was last Y/N would expect to aggressively hump the air but she’d learned long ago to expect the unexpected.

But weirdly enough she couldn’t stop looking at him.

Soon he made eye contact with her, and she’d just kinda smiled like “wtf is going on”.

He smirked at her and just mouthed, “Enjoying the view?”

Her face flushed and his grin just widened.

“Join me!” He mouthed. 

Marlene appeared at her side, “Did he just?”

Y/N nodded, “Yep.”

“Are you gonna-.”

“Definitely not.”

“Come on!” He mouthed again.

Y/N hesitated and looked back at Regulus form across the room. 

He nodded, “Yes that would be a GREAT decision to make.”

He was obviously sarcastic.

But slowly she smiled, and his face paled. 

Y/N being herself, stuck her hand out.

Remus immediately noticed and pulled Y/N up onto the table. 

She had NO idea what she was doing, but apparently she was dancing, and apparently everyone was happy about it.

Her main focus was not falling off the table, but it was a bit hard when Remus was twirling her every which way. 

“Y/N!” Remus called as she spun around once again.

“Yeah?” Y/N laughed.

“Would you go out with me?”

“Huh?!” Y/N was getting dizzy, “I can barely hear you!”

“On a date!”

“Date?!” Y/N whipped around so fast that all the spinning had finally gotten to her.

Despite her best efforts, she toppled over and hit the ground with a thud. 

In her head it sounded a lot louder than it did to everyone else.

Soon Remus and Marlene were by her side, but she couldn’t hear them over the music, or was that the ringing in her ears? 

The Regulus appeared.

She couldn’t help but laugh as he rolled his eyes at her. 

He pulled her up and walked her over to the dye of the room plotting her down against the wall.

“I thought we agreed NOT to drink!” He looked down at her.

“I di-.”

“Well then act sober you idiot! What was all that?”

Y/N shrugged, “It was fun! You don’t need to worry.”

Regulus sighed, “Fine! But no more shenanigans tonight.”

Y/N nodded, and the two observed the circle from the outside.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	21. Yr 3 pt 2 Took the Joke a Bit too Seriously

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Parties were a very common occurrence that year at Hogwarts, especially this year since James was somehow chosen as a prefect, and therefore thought he couldn’t get in trouble.

Y/N thought James was a great person, but could never imagine him being a prefect. 

He’s gonna set an example for young troublemakers if anything.

So she would often sneak Regulus in so they could study together. 

But this time she was alone, late at night, as the rain fell outside. 

Regulus had some stuff to do so she was lonely, doing homework and singing the lyrics of the songs that were played at the party that had ended sooner than she’d expected it to. 

Suddenly her fire flew open.

“Marlene! God what did I tell you about knocking!” She shut her book.

Her face softened when she noticed Marlene was panicked and Lily was with her balling her eyes out.

They both looked drunk out of their minds, so Y/N wasn’t sure what was going on.

“Woah, what’s up?” Y/N stood.

Marlene looked at Lily, and Lily just sighed and calmed herself.

“We can’t find Remus,” she said.

“What?” Y/N was worried now, “where did you look I can help search.”

“He’s not in the castle! We checked everywhere he would be,” Lily rubbed her eyes, “we think he’s somewhere in the forest.”

“How do you know?” Y/N asked.

“Well out of all of us he drank the most, and, and I heard them joking about running off into the first and were almost certain he took it seriously.”

“Then let’s go then! You guys can borrow some of my shoes and we can get the boys and fan out!” Y/N was already slipping on her boots.

Marlene and Lily looked at each other. 

“Y/N.”

“What? You’re wasting time, come on spit it out!”

“We can’t come with you. We’ve all been drinking. It'd be dangerous if,” Marlene hiccuped, “we went. We’d only hinder you.”

Y/N looked at them, “Fine, it’s fine.”

“We can still look out from here though!” Lily piped up, “ you’ll send up green sparks if you find him and he’s ok, if not we’ll send up red ones.” 

“Ok! I’ll be off then,” Y/N slipped her cloak on over her hoodie, grabbed her wand and then her broom.

The two reluctantly nodded towards her and left, Y/N assumed to alert the boys.

She carefully removed her window, and was flying through the rain.

“He’ll be ok,” she told herself, “he has to be.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	22. Yr 3 pt 3  Drunk or Sober?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer one since I haven’t posted in a bit 😘

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N searched through the forest, determined to find him. 

She didn’t know what she’d do if she couldn’t find him at all.

“No! Now is not the time for thoughts like that.”

As she tried to dissuade herself, her heart dropped when she heard one of the most blood curdling screams. 

“Remus!” She called out so loud her voice broke.

The wind and rain hurt against her face as she ran but she didn’t stop until she reached him. 

She stopped a few yards away and froze as more screams rang out.

There he was, being attacked by one of the wolves that was part of the pack notorious for living in the grounds.

She was almost certain the rest of the pack would be there any minute. 

It was hard to see what was going but she could tell the wolf was winning.

Of course it was, IT WAS A FUCKING WOLF.

Remus wouldn’t stand a chance she had to do something! 

But she couldn’t move. Why couldn’t she move? 

Was it the screams?

For about a few seconds, Y/N saw the horrific sight.

She could hear his bones breaking and popping, he had many bruises where the breaks and fractures left their mark. New lumps appeared after every snap, and his screams increased with everyone.

She could see the muscles ripping and tearing. The spaces that they left were quickly filled with blood, which eventually spilled over staining the grass around him. His clothes and skin tore and peeled back as the wolf’s claws commanded them to, just as easily as a person could tear paper.

With every scream she could hear the wind getting knocked out of him as the wolf walked off and onto him. Kind of like the strained scream you let out in dreams, full of pain but barely audible.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something.

“Stupify!” Was the first spell that came to mind.

She wasn’t sure what she hit, but everything stopped moving so she was sure she’d hit the wolf.

Rushing over, she pushed the now stiff wolf aside and looked at Remus. 

He was in terrible shape and she kept repeating, “It’s gonna be ok.”

To her surprise, his now purple lips curled into a faint smile, “Because of you it will be.”

She smiled at him, “How did this happen?” She asked knowing now that he could talk. 

“Fire whiskey...took the joke seriously...couldn’t run fast enough,” he spoke quietly and took many pauses between his half sentences.

She could tell by the redness of his face and the tone of his voice that he was still very drunk.

Y/N nodded, “Right.”

The cogs started turning in her brain as she thought of ways to move him, without it hurting too much.

As she laid her hand on Remus’ head,she stopped, hearing howling in the distance.

“No, no, no!” She looked to where they had come from as a few more sounded.

She felt Remus tense up, and she began to stroke his hair, as a way to silently calm him down. 

She needs to move him without hurting him too much.

Hearing the howls louder, she knew what she had to do.

“I’m sorry,” she took a breath and slowly lifted him into the air.

He immediately winced and let out a groan.

Looking in the direction of the howls, she started running, being sure not to let Remus hit anything.

Soon saw the edge of the forest, but stopped in her tracks. 

The wolves were there.

How did they get there? 

She slowly backed away, trying to get away as fast as possible. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” she heard Remus laugh at her.

“I wouldn’t take you for the type to swear,” Remus’ voice was just barely above a whisper.

Y/N help but smile. 

Soon she found a large tree and nestled herself in its split, propping up Remus next to her.

They stayed there for a while.

Remus looked over at her, “Y/N?”

“What do you need?”

“I like it when people save my life.”

She snorted, “Who doesn’t?”

“Especially you.”

She looked back over to see him smiling at her, and just nodded knowing he was drunk.

“I have something to say,” he sighed.

“Lupin, you’re drunk.” 

Remus scoffed, “Don’t call me Lupin. You only do that when you’re mad at me. Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Good.”

He was silent for a bit.

“Y/N I love you.”

She didn’t say anything and stared up at the sky.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he abruptly grabbed her face.

“Did you hear me?” He whispered. 

“Yeah,” her voice cracked and she cursed herself for it.

“Good.”

He kissed her, and she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

As soon as her heart felt like it was going to explode, he pulled away, “you’re my favorite girl in the world.” 

“Say it again.”

He laughed, “You’re my favorite girl in the world.”

Y/N was starved for compliments so she’d definitely keep that close to her heart forever.

But she had to remind herself that he was drunk.

She didn’t hear the wolves in the distance anymore and decided to head back to the castle, still deciding not to send up sparks just in case.

“You’re the most wonderful person ever,” Remus’ voice was dreamy as he spoke.

“Mhm,” Y/N pretty much ignored him as she carefully made her way back to the castle, continuing to remind herself that he was drunk.

“We should get married,” he muttered. 

“Remus, you’re drunk.”

“Drunken with love.”

Once they made it to the edge of the forest, she saw the Marauders waiting at the edge of the forest.

“Oh my gosh,” James covered his mouth as he ran over.

“What is he,” Sirius’ eyes widened at the sight.

“He’s still drunk, by the way,” Y/N said.

James nodded and slowly took him from her.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Y/N screamed once she made it to her dorm, and pulled on her hair.

She was sure to put a soundproofing charm on her room before letting out all her emotions.

“Y/N! Stop it! He was drunk, you idiot!” 

She slammed her back onto the door and slowly slid down it, her head in her hands, “Why are you like this?”

Disregarding her promise to herself, she started crying, “Fuck this.”

Sleeping wasn’t an option at this point as her tirade continued.

“AH! THIS. IS. SO. DUMB.” She beat her pillow.

Once she’d calmed down, her room was a mess.

She checked the time and she’d been panicking for about an hour.

Soon she sat on her bed, feeling numb with her eyes closed.

“What the hell are we gonna do now?”

What do you even do after someone kisses when they’re drunk and confesses their feelings for you?

She slipped on her jacket, pulled on a hat, and tightened her boots.

Looking out the window, she saw the light of the sun coming up.

Grabbing her guitar, now covered in dust, she went down to the common room.

She caught a glimpse at the back of Remus’ head, and he seemed as though he was looking for someone.

Probably her.

Throwing caution to the wind, she sprinted out the common room door.

The only thing she heard was the beginning of a “Wait!” before she shut the door behind her.

The lake was the first place she thought to go.

It was quiet, secluded, and quite pretty.

In the cold, the walk the lake was a lot farther than she would’ve liked but once she made it, she took a deep breath of the cold outdoor air.

It was a lot more therapeutic than her stuffy room’s air.

She carefully pulled out the guitar, and tuned it with her ears.

That always seemed to calm her, despite how annoying it could be at times.

She’d never told anyone this, but ever since she’d heard that one song Remus had played a few years ago, she’d been trying to play it. 

Just as she’d heard it.

She hummed the tune as she played it.

“Almost,” she said as she finished. 

Suddenly, she flinched. 

The footsteps stopped.

She knew it was Remus.

“Aren’t you drunk?” She said.

“I was, but I sobered up.”

“How?”

“Magic works wonders.”

Y/N nodded, “Great.”

He was silent as she started playing the tune again. 

“Wait, is that-.”

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to master it for forever at this point.”

He slowly approached her, and she stopped playing, quickly putting her guitar back into its case. 

“What do you need?”

“I don't want it to end like this.”

She looked at him, “What do you mean? What don’t you want to end.”

“Us.”

“What even are we at this point? You were drunk and I was just saving your life.” 

“Y/N! You know we’re more than that!”

“Are we?”

“Aren’t we?” His voice broke, “if we weren’t you wouldn’t have run from me in the common room. Or even come after me in the first place!”

“I’m just nice!”

“If we weren’t you would’ve said we were just friends!”

She didn’t have anything to say to that.

“If we weren’t you wouldn’t have asked me, hoping that I would say that we weren’t just friends.”

She opened her mouth.

“So we aren’t just friends. We can’t be.”

“What makes you say that.”

“Because despite my better judgement,” he looked down, “ I fancy you.”

“I fancy you too,” she paused, “wait, what do you mean despite your better judgement? What’s that supposed to mean.”

He hesitated. 

“Remus, now isn’t the time for secrets.” 

“You don’t get it, Y/N,” he inhaled, “it’s not that simple.”

“When has anything ever been simple between us? I’m sure if anything it’ll clear things up.”

Remus looked nervous and closed his eyes, “I’m a werewolf.” He seemed to choke on the words.

Y/N didn’t know what to say. 

She’d heard what her parents had told her about werewolves.

But they were supposed to terrifying, mean, and disgusting, not awkward, and charming.

Remus couldn’t be.

She looked at him, “You’re a monster.”

All hope of acceptance faded from Remus’ eyes, “Yeah, I don’t what I expected you to say.”

“That’s what my parents always said, but it isn’t right. Monster doesn’t fit you!”

“If it fits ‘werewolf’ it fits me.”

“No, it doesn’t fit you so it can’t fit ‘werewolf’.”

“But-.”

“Remus, you aren’t a monster.”

“Oh, but I am! And that’s why this can’t happen!”

She dropped her guitar in disbelief and approached him, “How could so many people love you if you were a monster?”

Remus kept opening his mouth to speak but he looked like he would cry if he did.

“But,” he was choking back tears, “you deserve someone whole.”

Y/N raised her hands, and gently cupped his cheeks.

“And you deserve the world,” before she thought about it too much she leaned in and kissed him.

She wanted to hold it for longer, but swiftly pulled back, not wanting to be weird.

Remus’ eyes were shiny, and stars were swimming around in them, and despite how many times he blinked the blinding lights wouldn’t disappear.

“Now stop being annoying, and let me love you!” She looked at him in defiance.

Noticing she hadn’t let go of his face, she promptly did so.

He took a deep breath and smiled, looking at the ground, “Whoa.”

“Yeah, whoa! We should do it again.”

He gave her a shocked look but he kissed her before she could even close her eyes.

Y/N found it funny how she had her first three kisses ever in the same span of 24 hours.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
